


i'm gonna show you

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casual Sex, Dialogue, F/F, Gift Exchange, Homestuck - Freeform, Humiliation, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Xenophilia, excessive cum, light fluff, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: And as the night progressed, their conversation turned more vulgar than before, fueled by both Vriska trying to appear more intimidating, and Terezi liking the thrill of seeing how far the other troll would go in public. She soon also realized that the enjoyable bloody steak wouldn’t be satisfying enough to end the night, so, they soon were on their way to Vriska’s hive.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	i'm gonna show you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



It had all started after a regular dinner. Terezi and Vriska had enjoyed a meal of fresh grubsteak on Earth C, when their conversation about their new life shifted into memories of their relationship of both Alternia and in the game. The steak Terezi had eaten had smelled slightly candy red, meaning it was pretty rare, the pink inside going to red territory, which was delicious. She had eaten it slowly, devouring happily as she talked about both the fond and bad memories with Vriska.

And as the night progressed, their conversation turned more  _ vulgar _ than before, fueled by both Vriska trying to appear more intimidating, and Terezi liking the thrill of seeing how far the other troll would go in public. She soon also realized that the enjoyable bloody steak wouldn’t be satisfying enough to end the night, so, they soon were on their way to Vriska’s hive. It was like sort of a challenge for both, to see how far they would actually go, and they enjoyed it.

Soon, Terezi was lying on the soft bed, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“A  _ bed _ huh? Since when do you sleep in them?” she taunted. “Oh right, you don’t. I can smell the sopor from your recuperacoon in the corner. Is this bought just for your quick fucks?”

“Shut up, slut.”

“Hah, that’s the best you can come up with? Man Vriska, your insults have gotten lame over the sweeps, haven’t they?”

“Well, you’re enjoying it, I can tell.”

“Of course I am, I’m just pointing out that your insults need work.”

Before Terezi could say anything else, she felt the sudden pressure of Vriska’s hand running up her thigh, and her claws tearing into her pants. She heard the sound of the fabric breaking, and the hand disappeared. She had no idea were it would appear next, her sense of smell not so reliable in these types of situations, but that was the thrill of it. She knew she wouldn’t like the predictability of being able to see, this was way more fun, all the way.

A few seconds later she felt her hand against her other thigh, and then both hands grasped Terezi’s pants and pulled them down along with her panties. Terezi could feel her privates being exposed by the cold air, her nook was beginning to leak teal fluid that would soon stain the sheets, and her bulge was beginning to lightly throb, about half an inch already peaking out if its sheath.

“You’re eager there,” he heard Vriska say, her voice practically whispering into her ear. “Want some help with getting it out? I love using my mouth. You’re gonna see, you’ll love it.”

“We’ll see about that.” she said back teasingly. “Can’t set the expectation too high.

Before she could say anything else, she felt one of Vriska’s fingers lightly touch the tip of her bulge. She was so sensitive, and the first seconds just the single touch felt more painful than pleasurable, but it soon changed. She couldn’t help but whimper while she leaned her head backwards.

“Oh, that’s how we’re playing? I’m gonna show you that I’ll make you cum way faster than you would be able to make me. And it seems like it’s already working.”

Terezi then felt Vriska’s warm tongue carefully lick the tip of her bulge, taking all of the slurry from the tip, while moving down towards her nook, licking up the juices. Terezi whimpered, and felt how Vriska’s finger and thumb carefully rubbed against her bulge, it felt so good, and a bit more of her bulge emerged from her sheat.

“Touch your bulge for me.” she said, and Terezi immediately listened to the other troll and let her own hand touch it. The bulge was already wiggling in her grasp, wet and slick from the slurry, while it tried to wrap itself around her hand as it emerged, having a will of its own. She tried to stroke it up and down in the same pace and rhythm as Vriska’s tongue that tried to enter as deeply into her nook as she could. It felt fucking great, the combination of the two, and in less than a minute, her entire bulge was out, wiggling around, in desperate need for more stimulation. Her bloodpusher was raising and she felt how her breathing became quicker and more shallow, the warmth between her legs just becoming stronger and more pleasurable by the second, it was like a heat unable to be extinguished.

She felt how Vriska stopped treating her nook, but before she could complain and ask her to begin again, she felt something warm and tight wrap itself around her bulge, something she realized was Vriska’s mouth as she felt her tongue move around while she heard a slurping sound as she moved up and down the bulge, taking it as deep as she could while moving the tongue frantically.

It all happened so fast that Terezi let out a quick scream of pleasure that she was unable to control, and afterward she began to pant quicker and more frantically. She leaned back even more, and even if she couldn’t see, she still closed her eyes as she enjoyed the bliss that was Vriska’s mouth wrapped around her bulge.

And she just kept going, stronger, quicker and harder, it was like she was trying to suck her dry. And from time to time, she felt her teeth hit her bulge as it moved around inside, doing its best to find as much pleasure as possible. And the first time it happened, she let out a curse.

Terezi couldn’t get enough.

The thrill of feeling the edges of her sharp teeth against her bulge as it kept wriggling inside of her tight, warm mouth made Terezi almost lose the ability to breathe, she let out short and raspy ones as she felt her bloodpusher beat quickly all the way up in her throat as the adrenaline took over and told her about the potential danger of Vriska’s teeth. It was addicting, the pure pleasure and thrill of vulnerability mixing into one, and she felt the juices run down her nook, staining her bedsheets, while a pretty large amount of sticky slurry was already dripping out of her bulge, giving Vriska no other choice but to swallow it as she kept using her tongue around her.

And even if Terezi wanted this feeling to last forever, she soon felt herself come closer to the edge, and without warning, she came hard, harder than she ever had. She let out a loud scream and felt how her nook throbbed while her bulge emptied all of it’s teal slurry into Vriska’s mouth, way too much for her to swallow alone. She could smell it in the air, and as she heard her gag, she realized much of it was running down the troll’s face, staining her clothes and her bed. Yet, she didn’t remove her mouth, and  _ that _ was what almost made Terezi go insane, the stimulation becoming just a bit too much.

But as her orgasm slowly disappeared, Vriska removed her mouth, and her bulge suddenly felt so naked without her warmth. She was lying there on the bed, and even if she couldn’t see, she knew Vriska was currently grinning like an idiot, having made her orgasm so quickly.

“What did I say?” she said before giggling. “I’ll go grab you some tissues so you can get the worst of the slurry off, then you can take a shower if you want too. Don’t want my dear Terezi to be all sticky and uncomfortable, after all.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
